Double, Double Toil and Trouble A Rewrite
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: Maurader Era Fanfiction. Can Prue learn to accept who she is, or will her life be shattered at the hands of the one she loves the most? Sirius Black/OC


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

There were many reasons Prue hated her school. Many of which included several stupid mistakes, which lead to several more irresponsible decisions. Both of these tied in together rather nicely, and Prue abused them quite regularly much to her friends delight. Because these series of mistakes and the like were not problems related to a normal school. This was a school so far removed from normal society that normal society would call it 'abnormal' or 'positively dangerous.' Because the school Prue attended was known as _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, and it was run by none other than Albus Dumbledore, the newly appointed Headmaster. This explained two things in a nutshell. The first thing? Why Prue hated her school so much. The second was explainable only by Prue herself, and she wasn't telling.

Prue hesitated. The train had arrived, in all its valour. Nerves fluttered inside, and it wasn't the first time she wished her mother had sent her to Durmstrang. Prue closed her eyes, and instantly heard her mother's voice screaming at her. "No, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to have my daughter, _my_ daughter turn into one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supporters! You are going to Hogwarts, and you're going to be proud of it!" So Prue had bought her spell-books, wand and uniform every year, and every year she had put them straight into her trunk, wishing her parents would change their mind. It never happened. Because like every year, Prue had found herself boarding the school train.

"Prue!" A familiar voice. At last. Prue's sour mood evaporated in a second. A quick glance around her showed no teachers, and the second told her nobody from her House was paying any attention whatsoever. If there was a chance of escape, now would be it. "In here!"

"Damn," Prue said, as the door slammed shut behind her. "What d'you lot want?"

"Us?" James asked mischievously. "Nothing. Sirius wanted to talk to you, though."

"I did not," Sirius said, shaking his head. James gave him an appraising sort of look. Prue looked between them curiously. When nobody gave any hint of explanation, she made room for herself between Remus and Peter. Peter squealed in fright, pressing himself up against the wall and shooting terrified looks at James and Sirius. It was an uncomfortable sort of silence.

"Going to be a goody-two-shoes this year, Prue?" James sneered, "Going to show them your Grandfather's little girl, again?" Prue considered her answer for a second, and smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," she said. "Somebody might decide that getting a month's worth of detention is worth one broken neck." Heads snapped to attention as eyes swivelled in James direction. He didn't seem the least bit disturbed about Prue's threat, instead he seemed delighted.

"I don't know what you're doing here Prue," James said, level with her face. "But you're turning out to be more trouble than you're worth. A waste of my time, and everyone else's." Prue didn't know why she did it. She just did. It was almost like her fist slipped outside her control. All it took was a mere second. A second for her fist to fly through the air and connect with James' nose.

"That's why you don't cross me," Prue snarled as blood began to pour from his nose. "And I'm here because I thought we were supposed to be friends. Apparently, I'm wrong. Just a stupid Slytherin, after all." Prue turned, and thrust open the door.

"Prue! Don't go!" Sirius. Prue's heart stopped. She turned to face him, hardly daring to breathe. "James is sorry, aren't you?" Sirius glared at his best friend. He nodded, trying to stifle the blood flow with his sleeve. "Have a tissue."

When the train rolled to a stop, Prue left the compartment to find a place to change into her uniform in private. Things weren't going nearly as well as she had expected. James seemed to hate her. She didn't know what it was she'd done, it was as though he'd had a personality transplant over the summer. Peter seemed frightened of her, and Remus indifferent. The only person who hadn't changed was Sirius. Prue sighed. If she was lucky, the year would be a smooth one. If she wasn't, it would be a disaster. And with that knowledge, Prue braved the school carriages and entered the Great Hall.


End file.
